Class Assignment
by McLover
Summary: AUAll Human The gang is in college, and they have been chosen for a class assignment where they will be locked inside a lecture hall. How will this effect everyone? The girls are best friends & don't know the guys. Bella/Edward Jasper/Alice Rosalie/Emmett
1. Ch 1 Excuse me, but what?

Class Assignment

Summary: AU-All Human Bella, Alice, and Rosalie are best friends who are in college and taking a course in Human Physiology. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett are also friends who are taking the same course. All six of them have been chosen along with four others for a class assignment. They must all stay in the lecture hall for one week, and not be allowed to leave. How will the assignment effect them?

**AN:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any other things associated with the amazing Stephanie Meyer. (Though I wouldn't mind owning Edward!)**

**Credit where credit is due: I would like to thank my amazing friend, Kira, who takes my many phone calls when I need help with a line or something. Also, I got inspired to write this after I watched an episode of Veronica Mars where college students had to do an assignment while in a locked corridor. The story is no where near what the episode was about, just mainly the locking in part. I am hoping to get chapters posted often, if I get enough reviews. So once you read please be so kind as to leave me some feedback! :) **

Chapter 1 "Excuse me, but what?"

Bella POV

"Alright please finish your reports for our next class, and have a good weekend everybody. Oh, and would the students who were handed a note please stay after for a few minutes? Thanks." The physiology professor, whose name was Professor Lee, shouted out.

I stood to gather my things, and looked down at the yellow slip of paper that had been handed to me early on in the class. I wondered what it was for. Alice, one of my best friends, was sitting next to me, and also examining her piece of paper. To the right of Alice, my other best friend, Rosalie, was doing the same thing.

I always wondered why I was such good friends with two girls like them. They were beautiful. While I was so plain. Alice had short, spiky, black hair, and stood at just under 5 feet tall. She looked just like a delicate, little fairy. But, don't let her height fool you. She had so much energy, and was usually happy-go-lucky, but if she got mad then watch out! Rosalie was almost the exact opposite of Alice. She was tall, and had gorgeous blond hair. She could have easily passed as a model. I on the other hand was only medium height, with brown hair. I even had brown eyes. How plain could you get? I am also super clumsy. I fall, and trip practically everyday. And sports are not really an option. Alice, and Rosalie are used to it though.

We have been best friends for the longest time. Since middle school. We met one day in gym class where we were put on the same team for volleyball. I only hit them each once with the ball, and we have been best friends ever since.

Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me to the front of the lecture hall. Rosalie followed close behind. Surrounding the professor were seven other people. I didn't know any of them, and it probably didn't help that I could only see their backs because I was standing behind them. The professor smiled at us then began to talk.

"Thank you for staying after. Now, you are all probably wondering why you have been given these sheets of paper." He took a pause, then continued. "I don't know why you specifically have them, it was random. I pulled names out of a hat. But, it just so happened that it worked out in some peoples' benefit." He eyed Alice, Rosalie, and me. "These are for a class assignment. If you participate you will be exempt from the term paper due at the end of the term."

Several people in the group cheered. The professor laughed at the reactions. I however stayed quiet, I was sure there was some catch. Once the cheering stopped, Professor Lee continued on with his speech.

"If you wish to participate then please show up here, in the lecture hall, tomorrow at 8:30 in the morning. Have a weeks worth of clothes, and anything else you wish to bring. The only thing not allowed are cellphones, so please leave those in your dorms. Please be on time, and I'll see you tomorrow." And with that he turned around and walked out the door, leaving a group of excited students in his wake.

I was not convinced. He never told us what we would be doing. And why would we need a bag of clothes? Things just didn't make sense. My thinking was stopped abruptly however when I heard Alice calling my name.

"Bella? Hello? Bella?" She was looking at me with concern.

"Yeah, sorry Alice. I was just thinking." She looked satisfied with that answer. She glanced over at Rosalie, then back at me. They both had evil looks on their faces. Oh no. I know what was coming.

"Bella, Rose and I think that you might need some new clothes for this assignment thing." Oh no here it comes. "Come on, we're going shopping!" Oh joy.

Shopping was Alice's favorite thing to do. Rosalie loved it too, but not as much as she loved cars. I however hated shopping. It was the worst form of torture imaginable. And, when shopping with Rose, and Alice you could be in the mall for hours.

The three of us headed out of the lecture hall back to our dorm. The three of us shared one dorm. It was pretty big, so we weren't very cramped. We dropped our school things off, then headed out to the parking lot. Alice's baby was parked directly ahead of us. Alice had a yellow Porsche. She loved the car more then anything. We all climbed in and headed to the mall in Seattle. We always shopped there because Alice said the stores around here were just too small.

When we exited the mall six hours later, we had about 20 shopping bags between the three of us. Six of those were mine. We loaded the bags in the back, and headed back to school. We had the long four hour drive back to Forks,**(AN: I know there is no college in Forks but I like the little town so just...pretend) **and I hadn't eaten since before our class.

"Alice, do you think we could stop for some food? I'm really hungry. You could go to a drive through, and we could eat in the car." Alice stared at me like I had grown a second head. Oops, I must have said something wrong.

"Eat in the car? Eat in my car?!" Oh, I understand what I said now. Here comes the long rant. "You want to eat in my car, and make it smell like fast food?! Plus, do you want to spill something, and stain my car's interior for the rest of her life?!" Alice liked to affectionately refer to the Porsche as a her. "No, we are not getting any food, and you will just have to suffer until we get back to the dorm." She turned to glare at me quickly, then put her eyes back on the road. Rose turned back to smile apologetically to me. I understood though. No one threatened the well being of Alice's Porsche.

The four hours seemed to take forever to pass. When we finally arrived at the dorm Alice took forever to pop the trunk. I knew she was torturing me, but hey I deserved it. I could have defiled her baby! When we finally got the bags to our dorm I headed to the kitchen area, and got out a bag of Sun Chips. I started to happily munch away.

Alice still refused to talk to me, so she stormed right past me in a huff. Rose, however, stopped right next to me, and grabbed some chips. I didn't want Alice mad at me for too much longer though, we were supposed to have a movie night tonight.

I cautiously called out "I'm sorry Alice!". She quickly came over to me and gave me a hug. Alice could never stay mad at someone for long.

"Its alright you didn't know what you were saying." The smile was once again on her face. She looked over to Rose, and motioned for her to join in on the hug. She quickly complied. We were all used to Alice.

We all broke apart, and I went to go and pick up the chips from where I dropped them on the counter. Rose went over to the shopping bags, and started looking through them. Alice went over to the bags too. I stayed where I was. I was okay with just eating my chips.

Rose then suddenly turned to look at me. "Hey Bells, why don't you go pick out the movies for tonight. Alice, and I'll pack for you."

I graciously nodded my head. Rose knew how much I hated packing. I only hopped they would pack things that were appropriate, this was an assignment for school.

I headed over to our living room area. We had a large flat screen, and an extensive movie collection. It was because our parents were all well off. Alice's father was an accomplished doctor, and my father was chief of police in Forks. My dad may not have been as rich as Alice's, but we still had some money. Rose's parents worked overseas in Paris, so she didn't see them much. They still sent her money though.

I started to look through the movies. They were all on a shelf next to the television. I pulled one on the end out, and the whole shelf collapsed. I let out an "Oomph." As the dvds fell on top of me. Alice, and Rose rushed over to see if I was okay. I quickly stood up causing dvds to fall off me, and told them I was okay, but there were dvd cases everywhere. Rose just laughed, and said something about how this could only happen to me. She was right. I was probably the only person who could cause a shelve to fall with only taking a dvd off it. Alice set the shelve back into place with the help of me, and Rose. Then we picked up the dvds and set them up on the shelve. Rosalie, and Alice then went back to packing.

After quite a few minutes of trying to make up my mind, I finally decided to do a Molly Ringwald theme. I picked out The Breakfast Club, and Pretty in Pink. **(AN: Some of the best movies ever!) **Then I went to go, and pop some popcorn for our double feature. When I came back from the kitchen area Rose, and Alice were on the couch with pillows, and blankets. I handed over the bowl of popcorn, and hit play.

I felt myself beginning to get tired about halfway through The Breakfast Club. No one gets tired halfway through that movie! I felt ashamed as my eyelids drooped slowly shut. Ah, who am I kidding. I was glad to get some sleep.

My dreams were pleasant. I was dreaming that I had met this wonderful guy, and we were perfect for each other. I had yet to see his face though, and just as he was about to turn around I was woken up by someone shaking my shoulder. I groaned, and turned over, trying to get back to sleep to see the perfect guy's face. Someone shook my shoulder again though. I rolled back over, and opened my eyes. Rosalie was hovering over me. I glared at her. She smirked.

"Come on Bella! It's 8:00, and we have to be at the lecture hall in 30 minutes!" I shook my head. "Bella get up! You need to take a shower!" I ignored her. "Bella, so help me! GET UP!" Rosalie was starting to sound pretty scary so I quickly got up, and ran to the bathroom. Alice was standing near the mirror combing her hair.

"Bella, shower quick. I laid your clothes out for you." She pointed towards the counter near the sink. Thank goodness it was jeans, and a sweatshirt. I noticed Alice was also wearing jeans, and a sweatshirt. I was glad we were dressing casual today, I didn't think I would have time to get dressed up. Alice quickly shut the door behind her.

I quickly got undressed, and stepped into the shower. I took a very short five minute shower, and got dressed in an even faster two minutes. I ran out of the bathroom to see Alice, and Rosalie waiting by the door with three humongous suitcases at their feet. Rosalie handed me a banana nut muffin, and Alice handed me my mammoth suitcase. We quickly hurried out the door.

We hurried across campus, and no one seemed to even notice that we were wheeling giant suitcases behind us. I guess that was just the type of thing college goers do. When we neared the lecture hall we could see a group of people waiting outside the doors. We were right on time. We ran up to the group, and stopped. Alice stopped abruptly though, so I had to also. Too bad I don't have any balance. I felt myself starting to fall. I closed my eyes, and braced myself for the impact, but instead felt two strong hands place me back on my feet. I opened my eyes, and looked up into my savior's face. He was the most beautiful man I had ever seen. He had these gorgeous green eyes, and messy bronze hair. His smile was perfect too. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the professor starting to speak.

"Good, you are all here. I am glad you all decided to participate." I tuned the professor out as he started to explain what we would be doing. I was too busy thinking about the man who saved me. I had never seen him on campus before, maybe because I never really looked. I really wanted to know his name. But, I was jolted out of my thinking when I heard professor Lee say something.

"Excuse me, but what did you just say?" I was confused, surly I had not heard him right.

"Not a problem Miss. Swann, the ten of you are going to be together for one week, with no contact to the outside world. We will evaluate your reactions based on the circumstances. You will be locked in the lecture hall."

I surly couldn't have heard him right. Locked inside the lecture hall? What kind of a class assignment was this? "Excuse me but locked in?"

"Yes, locked in."

**AN: So, how was it for a first chapter?! Dun Dun Dunnnnn. Locked in. Alright so I will get the next chapter up tomorrow, but thats only if people review. I want at least 3! So come on people hit that little button, and type a few words. You know you want to. :)**


	2. Ch 2 Hi, My name is

**AN:**

**Disclaimer: Twilight doesn't belong to me. But in my dreams it does!**

**Woah! You guys are amazing! I asked for 3 reviews, and got 13! I'm in awe that so many of you would like my story! I got a few reviews asking if this is going to be like The Breakfast Club...umm somewhat. I just referenced it in the first chapter because I had watched it the night before. Hehe. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed though. You are all my new best friends! It has been raining non-stop here in upstate NY so I have had a lot of time to type this up. As before, leave me some feedback! :)**

Chapter 2 "Hi, My name is..."

Bella POV

My brain was going a mile a minute. Locked in? Surly, he must be joking. I mean ten students locked in a lecture hall for a whole week? What about our other classes? What about our jobs? I know that if I missed my shifts down at the local cafe then I would get fired! I really needed the money too. What about our families? Oh no! The girls and I promised Charlie, my dad, we would visit him on Friday! What was I going to do?

Alice looked back towards me, almost as if she was sensing my major freak out. She mouthed "Don't worry.", and then looked back towards the professor. I averted my gaze back to the professor also. He was studying a sheet of paper. He then held the piece of paper up, and began explaining.

"Okay. This here is your evaluation sheet. You are to fill these out at the end of every day, right before you go to sleep." He looked around to make sure everyone understood. Seeing that no said anything, he continued. "You all are going to be locked in the Physiology lecture hall. Seeing as we have class there twice a week, you know where you will be living. Anything goes in this assignment. You are allowed to do whatever you want, except contact the outside world. If you do then the assignment will be considered a failure, and the term paper, that you so far are exempt from, will become twenty pages longer. Do you understand?" Everyone just numbly nodded their heads. "Okay, great! Everyone follow me."

Professor Lee led the group of ten through the hall's doors, and proceeded to walk down the steps towards the stage. Rosalie, and Alice waited for me to come to their sides. They both began talking, while walking down the steps.

Rosalie was excited. "This is going to be so much fun! Just like a sleepover! There is even going to be guys with us! Too bad I didn't see their faces though! Their backs looked nice from where I was standing." She laughed, then continued. "Did you see the big one? His muscles were huge!"

Alice however was questioning me. "Who was that guy that caught you? What's his name? I have never seen him around before."

Alice's questioning made me think about the handsome stranger too. He never even told me his name. Well, I get to spend a whole week with him! This thought caused me to lose my footing, and almost trip down the stairs. If it wasn't for Rosalie, and Alice keeping me steady I would have fallen. They're used to my clumsiness.

When we reached the stage we noticed the sleeping bags in the corners. There were ten of them. Great. We're going to be sleeping on the floor. I really don't want a stiff neck. I then started to look around the huge room. It looked the same as always, except for the desk on the stage being gone. There was practically nothing in the room. I then heard Professor Lee clearing his throat.

"Okay, you will have food delivered three times a day. If you need anything else you can use this walke talke **(AN: How do you spell that? I have no clue Oo) **Someone will always be on hand to answer it. I suggest getting to know one another, you will be stuck together. Also, Don't worry about your other classes, or personal lives. My people and I have it covered." The professor then walked up the steps, and out the door. The click echoed in the silent room.

The silence was almost un-nerving. The one thing that I found weird was that the professor had people. I want people.

Alice, who was standing next to me, decided to take charge. "Okay everybody. Put your suitcases in that corner," She pointed to where the sleeping bags were. "and then come sit in a circle on the stage." No one questioned Alice at all. They just did what she said. Probably because they all had nothing better to do.

Once I put my suitcase where it belonged I found myself in a circle next to Alice, and Rosalie. The handsome stranger was sitting across from me. He smiled a crooked smile that made my heart swoon.

Alice began talking again. "Okay everyone. We are going to do as Professor Lee suggested. Lets get to know one another!" She said excitedly while clapping her small hands together. "Okay, lets go around the circle, and say our names, and three things about ourselves. Don;t worry this will be fun! You can go first." She pointed her manicured finger at girl with dark brown hair, who looked shy, and sweet.

"Umm...Okay. My name's Angela. One, I love my boyfriend Ben." She smiled at the guy sitting next to her. I assumed he was Ben, or she didn't love her boyfriend the way she said she did. "Two, I still haven't decided what to major in, and three I like being nice to people." She seemed just as sweet as she looked.

The guy sitting next to her was indeed her boyfriend. His name was Ben, and he wanted to be a lawyer. He also loved his girlfriend, and his dog. The girl sitting on the other side of Ben was named Jessica. She had blond hair, and the expression on her face made me think that she was very rude. Her answers confirmed my thoughts. She said she loved partying, boys, and looking at herself in the mirror.

Wow shes vain.

The person to go next was the guy with the gorgeous eyes. "Hey, my names Edward." Oh, his name seemed perfect. "I'm stuck here with my best friends." He motioned to the blond sitting next to him, and the large, muscled guy sitting next to the blond. "I play the piano, and I am majoring in medicine." He was perfect.

The blond next to Edward was named Jasper, and he also mentioned his best friends. He said he was a history buff, and had no clue why he agreed to do this assignment. We all laughed at his last statement. I noticed Alice looking at him with interest. I thought they would look cute together.

Emmett was the big guy. He mentioned his friends, and his love of working out. He also said he loved his Jeep. He seemed very nice, despite his muscles. Rosalie eyed him with interest.

The blond sitting next to Emmett cleared his throat. "This seems dumb, but I will go along because I have nothing better to do." Alice looked upset that he had called her idea dumb. I glared at the guy, and noticed Jasper glaring too. But, the guy continued speaking, completely oblivious to the glares. "My names Mike. I like girls, dating, and having sex." At his last comment everyone just turned to stare at him. He was a vulgar pig. Note to self, stay away from Mike.

Alice quickly started talking about herself, trying to get rid of the awkward silence. She mentioned Rose, and me. Plus, her love of shopping. The last thing she said was about her Porsche. Mike, and Ben's jaws dropped when they heard her type of car. Jessica looked extremely jealous. Alice didn't seem to notice though. She was smiling at Jasper.

Rosalie went next. She absentmindedly flipped her hair over her shoulder before she began to talk. I could have sworn I saw Emmett drool. Rose talked about Alice, and I. Plus, her love of clothes, and fixing cars. Emmett whistled under his breath. Rose smirked at him.

Lastly it was my turn I could feel my face burn as everyone looked at me. I looked down at my lap as I said my three things. I talked about my best friends, how I worked at the cafe, and how I liked to read.

Once I was done. No one moved. I glanced over at Edward to see him looking right at me, I blushed, and quickly turned away. No one seemed to know what to do. The silence however was broken when a voice was heard.

"Hello? Come in. Come in?" I looked for the noise, and found it to be coming from the walke talke at Alice's feet. She picked it up, and daintily replied.

"Hello. Read you loud and clear. Over." She grinned at all of us. The walke talke then replied "Okay, good just checking to see if these things work. Everything is taken care of. Don't worry about your classes, or lives. Just focus on the assignment. Over, and out."

Alice put the walke talke down, then looked to the group. "How about we mingle for a while?" Everyone seemed to think this was a good idea. I decided that I wanted to talk to Edward so I made a beeline for him. But, I was intercepted before I got that far.

Mike came up to me, and started talking. "Hey, Bella right?" He didn't wait for my reply, he just continued on. "Thats a great name." I tuned him out as I glanced over at Edward. I saw that Jessica was draped on his arm. It figures that he would like someone like her more then me. I was disappointed. But, I quickly looked back at Mike when he started saying some things. "So, I was thinking. Your hot, and so am I. I think it would just be natural to hook up. How does tonight sound? What do you say?"

I had two thoughts running through my head. One was that, what had I gotten myself into? And the other was, Mike is a pig.

**AN: So?! What do you think? Like it? I got this out quick just for you guys! I will post another chapter tomorrow. Just so you all know, I am very open to your suggestions! Anything you want to tell me just leave it in a review. I will try to work it into the story. Thanks for reading the second chapter. And, don't forget feedback is greatly appreciated! :)**


	3. Ch 3 Would You Rathergooo!

**AN:**

**Disclaimer: Twilight doesn't belong to me, though if I had the money I would buy it! Stephenie would probably never sell it though. **

**Thanks to everyone for the great reviews. I want to thank puppypower317 for pointing out that I completely forgot about bathrooms, and such! I am going to add it in this chapter. Thanks so much though! Also, thanks scandalous73 for saying that I never really described the lecture hall. I put a URL to a picture on my profile, and I will try to be more descriptive. (Does anyone know how to make a link? I put up the URL, but would really like to make it click able. Just message me, or leave it in a review. Thanks) Alright, enough with the authors note. As always, feedback is appreciated. :)**

Chapter 2 "Would You Rather...gooo!!"

Bella POV

I looked at Mike as if he had grown two heads. Me? Hookup? With him?! I didn't even know this guy! Thankfully I was saved when Alice started shouting out to the group.

"Okay, I think that's enough small talk. How about we do something fun?" Everyone looked at her expectantly. She giggled. "Ohh, I should probably think of something fun first. Does anyone have any ideas?"

No one answered. But, our thought processes were interrupted by a knocking. We all looked up towards the double doors. There was a man in the window. Edward announced that he would get it. I watched as Edward stood up from the stage, and jogged up the middle stairs that were in between two sections of seats. I couldn't help from admiring the nice view of his backside. He looked toned.

The man standing on the other side of the doors looked to be about our age. He had bright red hair, and was kind of tall. He opened the door when Edward reached the top. He didn't say anything except hand him three boxes of pizza, and two liters of soda. He then shut the door behind him.

Edward looked like he needed help carrying everything, so Ben ran up the stairs, and took the two sodas. He really was a nice guy. Him, and Angela were perfect for one another. The two guys carried the food down to everyone else.

Alice took one of the pizza boxes, and peeled off a white envelope from the top of the box. She then opened, and read aloud the letter. "This is your lunch. You will find paper plates, napkins, and anything else you may need to dine with in the cupboard on the wall. Good eating."

I was confused. What cupboard on the wall? Edward seemed to be thinking the same thing because he voiced my exact thoughts. Rosalie got up, and walked up the same set of stairs Edward, and Ben walked up. Once she was at the top, she turned left, and walked to the wall. There on the wall was a cupboard.

Everyone let out a collective "Oohhhh." I felt stupid that I had never seen it before. Alice stood, and took the paper plates from Rose when she came back down. She passed them out, while Rosalie passed out plastic cups, and napkins. Everyone then went to the pizza boxes to get a slice of pizza. There was two cheese, and one pepperoni. I grabbed a slice of cheese, and walked away from the pizzas because everyone was trying to get some food. I laughed when I saw Rose scolding Emmett because he had tried to take one whole cheese.

"You have the most beautiful laugh." A velvet voice sounded from behind me. I turned around, and found myself face to face with Edward. I felt myself starting to blush.

I timidly answered "Thanks", and then walked over to Angela. I wanted to get to know her better. She seemed nice. I looked over my shoulder to see Edward looking intently at me. He almost looked hurt. I was confused, but soon shook the feeling off when I saw Jessica go over to him.

As it turns out, Angela is a very nice person. Her boyfriend is also pretty great too. I talked with them for a pretty long time until Alice came over, and asked me to follow her. I agreed, and followed Alice up a set of steps that was on the left of the ones that everyone had so far been using. We stopped where Rose was standing, about halfway up.

I was the first to speak. "So, whats up?" Alice looked at me and quickly answered. "I have no idea what we should do now! I mean, we don't have anything to do really!" Alice was freaking out. Rose put a hand on her shoulder to try to comfort her. "Its alright Alice. How about we all just play a game to get to know one another." Alice seemed to be calming down.

I just had a brilliant idea. "Hey, do you guys remember that game we used to play when we were younger? The game where you say the two things, and then the person picks which one they would rather do?" Rose's eyes lit up. "That sounds like a great idea! We used to have so much fun!"

Alice was bouncing up, and down with excitement. "Would you rather! This is going to be so much fun! Come on!" Alice grabbed our hands, and dragged us down the stairs. She was lucky I didn't trip, and fall on top of her..

Jasper looked to Alice's bouncing form. "Hey girls, whats going on?" Everyone else stopped their conversations, and looked over to us.

Alice hurriedly replied "Oh, nothing. We just thought of a great game we could play." Everyone, except Mike, looked excited. "Come on! Let's not sit on the floor when there are so many seats to sit in." Alice ran to the front row of seats, and sat down.

Jasper went, and sat behind her with Edward, and Emmett at his sides. Rosalie went, and sat next to Alice, and I sat next to Rosalie. We turned in the seats so we were on our knees facing the guys. Angela came, and sat next to me. Ben went to sit in the guys row, he was about to take the seat next to Edward when Jessica pushed him out of the way, and sat down. She turned, and smiled smugly at him. Ben just shrugged, and took the seat next to her. Mike was the last one to join us, and he took the seat next to Ben.

I noticed that Jessica was staring intently at Edward. She had pulled his arm, and put it around her shoulders. Maybe he really did like her. Oh well, it's not like I had a chance anyway.

Emmett was looking at us three. "So whats the game? It seems pretty good if its got her this excited." He laughed while pointing to bubbly Alice who was bouncing in her seat.

Rose laughed too. "We're going to play would you rather." Everyone seemed to know the game. Most people had smiles on their faces too. Alice quickly called out "Oh me! I want to go first!" No one objected. Alice then said her question. "Would you rather eat a dirty sock, or eat a pair of clean underwear?" There was a chorus of clean underwears.

"My turn." Jessica shouted. "Would you rather be really ugly, or not ever be able to go shopping again?" I had to think about this one. What if I needed new clothes? Well, no shopping means no dressing rooms. Yeah. I would rather not go shopping ever again. All of the guys answered the same as me. The rest of the girls answered be really ugly. Edward looked in my direction, probably surprised of the answer I chose. I just shrugged at him.

Emmett wanted to go next. He looked so excited. "Would you rather wrestle a bear, or ... lick my foot?!" Ewww, lick Emmett's foot? I wonder how clean his feet were. But, it would probably be safer then wrestling a bear. I would probably die if I even tried. Everyone else seemed to be in as deep thought as me. After what seemed like a long time, but in reality was only a few minutes the whole group answered, "Lick Emmett's foot." At that Emmett was laughing so hard that his face was turning red.

Rosalie called out that she wanted to go next, but was cut off by Emmett stating "I have to go." Rosalie looked towards Emmett in confusion. "You just went, let me have a turn." Emmett hurriedly shook his head. "No, I mean I really have to go." Ohh, he had to use the bathroom. OHH! What are we going to do? I looked over towards Alice, but she wasn't sitting in her seat. She was running down towards the stage. She picked up the walke talke, and was shouting into it.

"Emergency! We have an emergency! Over!" The walke talke was silent only for a moment, then a female's calm voice came through. "What's wrong?" Alice started shouting again. "Someone has to go to the bathroom, what do we do? Over." The female started laughing, but quickly composed herself. "Do you see the exit, to the right of the stage? Well just go out those doors, and you'll see. They are the only doors that aren't locked. Over, and out." Once Emmett heard that he ran to the exit, and threw open the doors. I could see that a portable toilet, the kind they use on construction sites, and a hose were enclosed in a tent like structure. Ewww, I wished we had real toilets. Apparently so did everyone else. The looks on their faces were some of pure disgust.

Jessica looked to be the most unhappy. "You mean we can't take a shower?!" Jasper looked towards her like she was mental. "Of course you can. Just use the hose." Edward, and Ben nodded like it was the simplest thing in the world. Oh, this was going to be a long week.

**AN: So, what do you think? I am trying to think of some things that our people can do, any suggestions would be greatly appreciated! Haha. Would you rather is so much fun. My friends, and I have the best times playing it! (Our version gets a bit dirtier then their's though! :D ) I hope I fixed everything that you guys pointed out! I was a bit stumped about the bathroom thing, but I think this is a pretty good solution. If I get enough reviews I will get another chapter out tomorrow. It will be later on in the day though because my friends, and I are doing something together. Its been awhile since we all have hung out, we're all so busy. So, go and hit that little button. Its calling out to you! :)**


End file.
